Chara
Chara Dreemurr is the first human to fall into the Underground after it was sealed, also being the main antagonist of Season 1. Chara possess the Determination soul, the same trait that Frisk possess. Chara is voiced by Lumisau. Personality |-|Corrupted= Chara's personality can easily be figured out as genocidal, though that through their corrupted form. Being corrupted by HATE, Chara is unable to sympathize with others a great example of this is when Chara tore off Flowey's arm in Your Best Friend and didn't show any remorse. Along with feelings of megalomania as they forcefully took the determination of the Amalgamates, Frisk, and the 6 human souls. |-|Neutral= Their neutral form is caring and sympathetic. Having a stable emotional level, Chara is able to feel emotions and pain. They appeared to be an eccedentesiast, as they managed to smile before their death in Continue. Appearance |-|Slight HATE Appearance= " episode.]] During Megalomaniac, Chara appears as Frisk's controller, but later on takes full control of them until Frisk managed to break away from the HATE prison. As shown, Chara wears a green yellow-striped sweater and brown shorts, similar to Asriel's, along with their hair, brown in color. |-|Half-HATE Appearance= " episode.|left|200x200px]] In Your Best Friend The HATE starts to take over Chara. The left side of their body turns black while they have red eyes, and a crooked red smile. On the other side of their face, they obtain a black sclera and a black crooked smile. Early Life After presumably centuries after the barrier was created, Chara fell down in the Underground for reasons unknown and was actually the first human to enter the Underground. Here, they meet Asgore, Toriel, and Asriel. The Dreemurr family welcomed Chara into the Underground and eventually adopted them. Asriel and Chara were two very close friends but one day, both of them had made Asgore pie; however they didn't know the difference between butter and buttercups and used buttercups instead. This caused Asgore to get very ill. Chara then learned that buttercups were very poisonous and then they had a plan; their plan was to eat buttercups, let Asriel absorb their soul, cross the barrier, then take six other souls, then destroy the barrier. So they did perform the plan, when they got to the surface, Asriel laid Chara's corpse in the bed of flowers in the center of their village as they requested. When the humans saw this they thought Asriel killed Chara and decided to attack him ,however, Asriel refused to fight back, despite having the power to destroy them. Asriel went back to the Underground heavily wounded from the humans that attacked him. He then died and his dust scattered across the flowers in Asgore's garden. Abilities and Powers |-|Abilities= * Teleportation : Chara is also able to teleport to other places when they are about to be hit by other attacks in order to avoid them. * Enhanced Skills : Driven by Hate, Chara's Deterination leads them to focus on their priority and to make sure it's done. * Reset Paralysis : Like Gaster, Chara is able to disable Frisk's ability to RESET. * Timeline Eraser : Chara is able to build an alternate reset button that erases the time-line from the Universe permanently. * Real Knife : Chara's primary weapon, ranging a 99 ATK power, enough to kill an opponent under 1 hit. * Red Slashes ' : Powerful red slash, creates an explosion on impact. * '''Dark Red Slashes ' : Same as the red ones, but these have to be triggered in order for them to start moving. * 'Red Shield ' : Surrounds a certain area with a red shield that explodes after a few seconds or when triggered. * '''Dagger of Souls : Using the extracted Determination of the other humans, Chara is able to alter their knife to accommodate the individual powers of the souls and use them for diabolical purposes. |-|Special Abilities= * Special Hell : Chara can create a void or plane of existence inside a sphere built out of HATE which bends to their will. * FILE 0 : Glitches allow Chara to use an ability named "FILE 0", which allows them to manipulate their LV, HP, ATK, DEF at their own will. |-|Other Souls Determination Powered= The following abilities appear only when Chara absorbs other souls determination. * Blade of Kindness ' : Chara has the ability to make their blade spawn a powerful and sturdy shield. * 'Blade of Bravery ' : Chara has the ability to send an orange slash that is able to move anywhere until it impacts. * 'Blade of Integrity ' : Chara is able to use this ability, the blade of their knife gets replaced by a magical one and the knife's blade can grow at any length Chara wants it to. * 'Blade of Justice ' : Chara is the capable of using this ability, the blade shoots yellow projectiles and this attack can be charged to increase the damage done. * 'Blade of Perseverance ' : Chara is able to use this ability, this blade throws a triple slash attack that has the ability to go through the first attack, and will explode on the next thing it crashes against. * 'Strings of Patience ' : Chara is able to use this ability but at the same time Gaster is able to use this ability too. A sticky string comes out of the blade, when it sticks to its enemy, the only way to force it out is by cutting the string. If the string is still attached to its enemy by when Chara pulls the knife it'll cut through the enemy like a sword. * 'Energy of HATE ''' : Generates an orb of black energy this attack is as powerful as Chara's HATE of this is used. Non-Glitchtale History Cooking Lessons (Undertale Animatic) As Undyne was preparing to give Frisk their cooking lesson, '''Chara asked them if they were ready. After being told to mash a tomato, they questioned them how they would pound it. They told them that they would just pound it hard and hit the tomato, causing it to tilt over. Once she made some pasta and a pot appear, Frisk was told to make some pasta. After Chara asked them if they should insert the noodles carefully or fiercely, they said fiercely and the whole package soon found itself in the pot. They soon failed to stir the food, causing Undyne to wreck the pot with a spear. She said it was time for Frisk to crank up the heat. They heated the oven but she said to turn it up higher, leading to her turning the heat up so high that her very own home caught on fire. Undyne realized that she couldn't befriend Frisk, leading to her entering a battle with them. Although Chara commanded them to hit her with everything they had, they softly lightly "hit" her. Frisk and Undyne then became friends and fled from the house with Chara. History Megalomaniac fighting with Sans.]] Nearby the end of the Genocide route, Chara takes full control of Frisk's body and fights Sans effortlessly until Frisk manages to break out from the darkened realm that closed them from doing anything, and that was at the time Sans was close to being killed by Chara. *Determination Chara revives due to the amount of glitches, plus the Hate that consumes them. Being driven to erase the time-line with the intentions to find peace just for what Frisk made them suffer through, Chara gains more LV by taking the souls of the Amalgamate, matching the Determination even Frisk possesses. As Frisk enters the corridors, they only notice the Dust left from the bodies of the Monsters taken down. Chara awaits for Frisk to come closer to the Determination Extractor and encases them in it. Flowey pops out around the corner of an elevator wondering why they were taking too long, then notices Frisk being grabbed by Chara. Knowing Chara's true intentions, Flowey flees to Sans, regardless of their hate, and pleads for their help since even though they want the power themselves, they can't afford having the power to reset in the hands of someone who craves the entire destruction of the Timeline itself Sans and Flowey teleport within the True Lab, where Chara seems to be harnessing Frisk's determination for themselves. Noticing the threat Sans and Flowey are, Chara places a Hate Shield around the extractor. Under these circumstances, Chara winds up calling Sans the "comedian," Flowey the "Traitor," and themselves a "Megalomaniac" right before shooting the duo. Sans, being able to dodge it and striking them with a homing Bone that slices through their cheek, landing a wound on Chara. However, as if it didn't ever happened, they wiped the blood off their cheek. With their demonic smile, strikes the ground and summoned their "Special Hell" attack. Sans shifts Flowey and himself unto an inactive Gaster Blaster above high grounds to counteract the "Special Hell." They then teleport back, resulting of lack of energy, Sans takes some time to breath, making him more vulnerable. During the momentary break, Chara moves towards Flowey, blaming them that this entire situation is his fault alone, if Asriel went through the barrier and collected 6 souls, the monsters would have been free, this results in Chara having to say Flowey's words, "It's Kill or be Killed, after all." gains Frisk's DETERMINATION trait.|left]] uses "FILE 0" ability.|left]] DETERMINATION]] After the Determination Extractor completes its task, Chara proceeds to retrieving Frisk's Determination but gets wrapped around by Flowey's vines as Sans races to get it himself. Out of instinctual reasons, Chara cuts of their locked down arms and teleports away with the trait, leaving Frisk weak. Chara is seen near a newly created save file with their name on it, along with the LV dashed out and the flavor text marked as "* Determination." The episode ends with Sans and Flowey, discussing about who can help, right after Chara's maniacal laughter. Your Best Friend , Gaster, Frisk and Omega Flowey.]] , Gaster, Frisk and Omega Flowey.]] After Sans revives Gaster, the team escorted to the location where the other fallen human souls are stored. Few moments later, the battle begins between the right and wrong. Gaster protects Frisk with their shield as he attacks the Devil's Child with everything he has. As Sans nearly gets stroke down, Gaster rushes to save him but takes in heavy damage as the consequence. Knowing the severity of the situation and Chara's intentions, Sans risks his energy to summon the "Wall of Gaster Blasters" though doesn't affect Chara as their soul refuses to die. Flowey summons his Hope Cannon to back down Chara's hate, though works more and seems to be stronger than anything far imagined, Flowey loses his souls and gets weaker. Frisk uses all their power to protect Asriel and as a resort, gives them their soul, returning Flowey to their true form, Asriel Dreemur. Continue Chara's desire to Erase the timeline, as a whole, was nearly completed, but required Asriel to activate the button. Asriel, refusing to take part of such a deed, gets struck by Chara, though Asriel dodges the first attack. During the situation of the battle, Chara remembers their past and the wonderful moments they had with Asriel and the Dreemur family. Bringing tears to their eyes only indicated that there was still hope for having the real Chara back. Chara was enraged by Hate and went forward to strike Asriel until they saw the heart-locket the duo held unto since the beginning and their end, though the hate soaks deeper and changes their mind to destroy the locket after saying that it was pathetic. Asriel tells Frisk to summon the other souls, by calling for "A Little Help." After each soul helps weaken Chara, Asriel takes the risk to do one thing Chara would have never expected them to do: hug them, breaking away the Hate and tearing away the Determination in the process. Chara loses their Determination but as their dying wish, they give away their soul to Asriel as a host to contain the others souls for Asriel. And they depart the soul stating Asriel was always a cry baby. Originally Chara was thought to be dead, but Camila debunked this by answering a question, saying that Chara is trapped in the void. Dust Chara doesn't make a physical appearance in this episode, but rather as a hallucination. They are seen when Betty confronts Sans and Asriel. Betty talks about how Asriel's soul is special and that they could feed it to Akumu because it was hungry at the time. Asriel tells Betty to stay away, however, Betty casts an illusion on Asriel and makes them see Chara. Asriel is unable to move after seeing their best friend, Sans tells Asriel to move because he is aware that Betty was just fooling Asriel. But Asriel is unable to hear Sans, Betty then gets ready to claim Asriel's soul and throws their spear at him. By then, Asriel is cast out of the illusion while Sans had teleported in front of Asriel to save him at the cost of his own life. Love Just like Dust, Chara doesn't make a physical appearance in this episode. They are first seen in part 1 when Frisk was confessing their mistakes to Asriel. Frisk talks about how the HATE was never supposed to take over Chara, since that was caused by the glitches in the timeline; and almost everything in Season 2 is not supposed to be happening. In any worst case scenario, Frisk would just RESET causing all the glitches that are happening in the timeline, Chara was furious with Frisk because they were pushing the timeline to its limits with no consequences so far. And how Frisk threw the HATE onto Chara causing them to return; blinded by HATE. In Part 2, they appear as a hallucination. Betty was making Frisk lose their determination by casting several hallucinations on them. The hallucinations were mainly focused on their Genocide/ No Mercy route, when they killed Toriel and Papyrus. After that, Chara appears, shattering ( This is supposed to be reflecting Chara's death in Continue.) This makes Frisk lose their determination by a serious amount. ( Camila mentioned that this was because people thought Chara was a bad person, but in reality, Frisk is to blame.) Chara makes another short appearance when Asriel joins Frisk's fight with Betty. Asriel remembers Sans and Chara who were friends of Asriel. He mentioned that he can't let defeat happen, not again. Trivia * Chara is able to use their "File 0" only when HATE is powering their Determination. * Chara inhibits the void now, confirmed from Camila themselves. Camila Post * Frisk's Determination could not match that of Chara's. http://camilaart.tumblr.com/post/162892276940/frisk-could-not-destroy-the-world-as-in-the http://camilaart.tumblr.com/post/162905608220/so-im-just-catching-up-on-ur-pg-and-i-have-a * The nickname "Cry Baby" was given to Asriel by Chara. * Betty used Chara as an illusion to lower Asriel's guard. ** In fact, Chara maybe a bait for Betty to kill her victims but this goes only for those who know Chara or did something wrong to them. * Chara's original eye color is Brown but with Determination, it's red. http://camilaart.tumblr.com/post/162464150640/linking-up-to-my-previous-ask-about-eye-colorsoul * Camila Cuevas supports the "Chara Is Not Evil" theory. Camila Post * Also, in one of the Twitch broadcasts hosted on July 26, 2017 she said, "NO ONE NOTICED FROM SEASON 1: Chara went after the amalgamates not some monster in Hotland not some monster in Waterfall but specifically for the amalgamates. Chara could've gone to kill Undyne as well and could have gotten infinite DT but from the entire underground the ones that would cause less guilt to kill were also the amalgamates. Hate wasn't in full effect yet and Chara still felt guilty since those were the only choices they had of course. Later on, they went on and they successfully killed Sans and Frisk, since Frisk deserved it and for Sans as it is because of the last timeline but Chara could've killed Gaster and Flowey many times and they didn't, they weren't trying to kill not if it wasn't necessary they just wanted to reset the timeline. Chara didn't kill Frisk in *Determination because the file has to be with a valid name before resetting so it can be a successful Reset so they took control of it first and then tried to Reset. * Sans' machine can't bring Chara back Camila Post * Asriel can't return Chara's soul to them. Camila Post * Chara is in the void because they die of unnatural causes(ex:fell into the CORE, Given your soul away) Camila Post * Chara is corrupted by HATE, and Camila sees this is as Frisk's fault. Camila Post * Chara hates Frisk so much. Camila Post ** Chara also wants revenge from Frisk. Camila Post * Some of Chara's attacks can be used by wizards Camila Post * If hard-mode isn't activated, Chara would never have existed in Season 1 and those fights would have never happened. Camila Post ** The same goes for Betty. * Chara's appearance resembles Copper Lightvale's appearance. * Chara is mentally hundred years old or more. Camila Post * Betty's clothes are the negative colors of Chara's color scheme. Camila Post * Chara was a souless being filled with their trait by when "*Determination" started. But by the end of it, when Chara created a SAVE FILE. The game/world itself gave Chara a new SOUL of their own. ** Since only a human with a soul of Determination is able to have a SAVE FILE, the game/world treated the SOULLESS Chara as a glitch. And in order to try to fix it, a new SOUL was created. *** After giving their SOUL to Asriel, Chara went back to the void. To the game/world Chara isn't dead, but they aren't alive either. When this happens, and when they have no SOUL to exist in the world, they get send into the void. Also known as "the game code" * HATE has nothing to do with Chara, HATE is coming from Frisk. Camila Post * Chara didn't kill the Amalgamates, Chara just absorbed Amalgamates' determination and this caused the Amalgamates' to turn to dust. Camila Post * Chara alone, without the HATE still had a point about erasing the timeline as shown in Love Part 2. * Camila explained Chara's physical age. Camila Post Navigation es:Chara ru:Чара tr:Chara Category:Main Antagonist Category:Villain Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Asexual Category:Unknown Status Category:Adults Category:Content Category:Neutral